Monspeet
Summary Monspeet is one of the Ten Commandments serving directly under the Demon King, being the Commandment of Reticience. Calm and gentlemanly to a point, he frequently accompanies the far more coarse Derieri on his missions, clashing with the Seven Deadly sins frequently as they tried to retake Liones. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-B Name: Monspeet Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 (415 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Reticence" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (On a Mid-level), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Homing Attacks, Fire Manipulation, Aura/Energy Sensor, His magical power increases during the night, Can switch two objects with each other Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Derieri, Injured Tarmiel, and restrained Estarossa) | Large Country level (Vastly superior to the three of the Four Archangels, comparable to Indura Derieri) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to dodge attacks from Estarossa) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before and comparable to Derieri) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class via power scaling | Unknown. At least Island Class Durability: Island level (Can take attacks from Sariel) | Large Country level (Comparable to Indura Derieri) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of miles with his attacks. Standard Equipment: Rapier Intelligence: Unknown | Becomes a bloodlusted berserk incapable of forming proper reasoning or thought. Weaknesses: Monspeet cannot break the rule of his commandment, as otherwise, it will backfire on himself. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. | Sacrificing 6 of his hearts technically makes him easier to kill. Once his life force runs out, he dies. Loses the ability to reason as Indura. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Demon:' Monspeet is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack or form wings for flight. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Monspeet and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be used to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. '-Soul Extraction and Absorption:' As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Monspeet with the commandment of Reticence. The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Abilities As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura, alongside the other commandment's, is so powerful to induce fear in Hendrickson and unnerve the Seven Deadly Sins. King has commented in how incredible his power is, Matrona also talked about his power by comparing him to a natural disaster. He has shown to have high sensory and homing attack capabilities, as he was able to notice Meliodas and his group approaching from hundreds of miles away, and being able to send an homing attack onto them. '-Trick Star:' Thanks to his innate magic power, Monspeet is able to switch two objects with each other. '- Hellblaze:' This tecnique allows Monspeet to generate black flames that starts to burn the opponent upon being hit by them and are difficult to regenerate from. '-Gokuencho:' Monspeet creates and fires a large, triangular flame with the form of a bird after raising his arm. Upon being fired, the flame flies at an incredible speed, incinerates anything caught in its path and leaves only a trail of fire. The flame is also locked towards the target and will keep track until contact is made. File:Gokuencho.png|Gokuencho File:Gokuencho 2.png|The flame flies towards its target File:Gokuencho 3.png|Incinerating anything caught in its path File:Gokuencho 4.png|And leaving a trail of fire File:Gokuencho 5.png|The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it File:Gokuencho 6.png|Until contact is made '-Kaijinryu:' By using all his available magic, Monspeet summons an enormous flame with the form of a dragon's head and aims it at his opponent. '-Conjurer's Joke:' This ability allows Monspeet to switch the positions of two objects that are relatively the same size. So far the biggest limit to what’s considered “relative” is almost 26%, as he switched places with Derieri. (78/62-1~ 25.81%) '-Indura Transformation:' After sacrificing six of his seven hearts, Monspeet can invoke a transformation into the beast of destruction Indura, which grants a considerable increase in his stats, but loses his original form and ability to reason. Key: Base | Indura Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6